Un Noël pas comme les autres
by AnonymousW
Summary: Le Noël de Darvey


_Salut ! Je vous présente ma première histoire Darvey en Français. Je ne suis pas très sure si il y'a un grand public Français, mais je le fais quand même._

 _Grand merci a Stéphanie pour les corrections,_

 _J'attends vos commentaires impatiemment :)_

Il avait déjà dépassé la quantité acceptable d'alcool quand ses yeux retrouvèrent les siens. Il avait réussi à l'éviter pendant vingt minutes, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous les deux devant le bar.

« Salut » dit-il, ses yeux l'observant du haut de la tête vers le bas. « Vous êtes belle » continue-t-il, sachant que sans l'aide de son cinquième whiskey, les mots ne seraient jamais sortis.

Elle sourit timidement, tout en mordant ses lèvres.

« Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus » répond-t-elle, sa tête s'inclinant vers la droite.

Il indique son verre vide d'un geste de la main. « Un autre Macallan ? »

Elle accepte avec un geste de sa tête, observant son allure alors qu'il s'étend vers le bar.

Il indique au barman « Deux Macallan s'il vous plait »

Elle lui demande « Avez-vous des plans pour Noël ? » et il secoue la tête en signe de négation.

« Autre que cette soirée de Noël du bureau, pas vraiment. Marcus est occupé avec la famille de sa femme. Il m'a invité mais…je ne pense pas y aller» explique-t-il, et elle sent un pincement au cœur. « Et vous ? » ajoute-t-il, mettant son dos au bar, tout en évitant son regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié, surtout pas de sa part.

« Mes parents veulent se 'réunir' pour passer Noël avec nous… mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée » avoue-t-elle, faisant une grimace avec ses yeux.

« Pourquoi pas ? S'ils sont capables de faire cet effort pour vous et Thomas, vaut mieux y aller. Vous le regretterai sinon. Je regrette de pas avoir passé plus de temps avec papa » Harvey avoue d'une très basse voix, et elle résiste l'envie de lui prendre la main.

« Si j'y vais, vous irez chez Marcus ? » tente Donna

« Ce ne serait pas un chantage Donna » dit Harvey, soudainement énervé.

« Je ne veux juste pas que vous soyez seul » lui dit Donna, et il se retourne pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ah oui ? C'est bien drôle tout ca ! » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle chuchote « Je ne comprends pas », essayant de le calmer les gens commençent à se retourner vers eux.

« Alors laissez-moi VOUS expliquer Donna » crie-t-il, bougeant ses mains de droite à gauche. « TU m'a quitté ! Et pour qui ? Louis, tiens. T'aurais mieux fait de m'écraser le cœur, ça aurait été moins humiliant ! Et puis tu me sors des phrases comme 'je ne veux pas que vous soyez seul', alors que tu ne peux même plus me tutoyer. Laisse-moi te dire ça Donna, t'es inquiète que je sois seul ? Je le suis déjà, et c'est entièrement ta faute » dit-il furieusement. Elle a des larmes aux yeux et il a envie de se frapper pour lui avoir fait du mal. Elle devient soudainement rouge, la colère claire sur son visage. Elle lui prend la main pour sortir dehors, et le vent froid commence déjà à le calmer, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas pour elle.

« MA faute ? MA faute ? » Elle répète cette phrase, refusant de croire ce qu'elle l'a entendu dire. « T'as du culot Harvey, hein ? J'ai donnée douze putains d'années pour toi, mettant tout tes désirs avant les miens et tu crois que je t'ai laissé pour te faire du mal ? » Elle criait mmaintenant, ses larmes de plus en plus nombreuses dans ses yeux.

« Donna » dit-il essayant de l'apaiser.

Elle refuse de l'écouter « Non, ne me Donna pas ! On était bien Harvey, on était bien. Et tu ouvres la porte sur des sentiments que j'avais longtemps oublié – je m'étais forcée à les ignorer parce que tu n'as jamais montré le semblant de pareils sentiments pour moi. Et puis tu me dis que tu m'aimes » dit-elle, ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Ce que je t'ai dit est vrai » chuchote-t-il, ses yeux vaincus.

« S'il te plait Harvey, arrête ça. » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Ou tu veux que j'attende un jour avant que tu regrettes tes propres mots ? »

« Je n'ai jamais regretté ce que je t'ai dit, je regrette les conséquences, je regrette que tu aiess mal pris ce que je voulais dire » clarifie-t-il, d'un ton suppliant.

Elle lui demande sur un ton un peu plus calme« Et qu'est ce que tu voulais dire au juste Harvey ? »

« Que je t'aime » commence Harvey, et elle a une soudaine envie de lui frapper les couilles. « Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne » murmure-t-il, et elle a soudain la même expression que la fois où il avait fuit son appartement. « Et que j'ai peur. De te perdre, de nous perdre. De te faire du mal, que tu me fasses du mal » énumère-t-il, sa voix très basse. « Tu crois que je ne veux pas TOUT avec toi ? C'est tout ce que je veux. Mais le TOUT qu'on avait, c'est tout ce que je peux te garantir. Et tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ca Donna. Tu mérites mieux que moi » explique-t-il, laissant un soupir.

Elle se tient bouche bée, le regardant avec toute la surprise du monde.

« Ray est là, je vais y aller. Joyeux Noël Donna » il lui dit avant d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture.

Elle l'observe disparaitre dans la rue, le battement de son cœur plus fort que le tambour.

Harvey arrive chez lui, se déshabillant rapidement, et ne laisse sur lui qu'un pantalon gris. La confrontation avec Donna l'a laissé confus, brisé. Il prépare son sixième verre de whiskey, sachant qu'il regrettera cette décision le lendemain. Il met une des vinyles de son papa, et essaye de se calmer, s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

Il entend une brusque frappe à sa porte, se lève rapidement, son mouvement soudain lui causant un vertige.

« Hé j'arrive ! » crie-til. Il ouvre la porte, et trouve devant lui Donna, sans équilibre, les yeux rouges, un chapeau de Noël sur sa tête

Il ne dit rien, la ramenant à l'intérieur de son appartement par le bras.

« Comment t'es venues ici ? »

« Je sais pas…à pieds probablement » dit-elle.

Les yeux d'Harvey s'écarquillent. « A pieds ? Comme ça ? T'es folle ? » Il regarde sa très courte robe décolletée.

Il prend ses mains dans les siennes, réalisant qu'elles étaient glacées.

« Tu gèles Donna ! » dit-il tout inquiet, ses propres mains couvrant les siennes. Il les frotte rapidement, et elle observe la délicatesse avec laquelle il la touche. Il ramène ses mains vers sa bouche, et souffle dessus pour les réchauffer.

Il demande « Mieux ? » Elle confirme en hochant la tête. « Ne fais plus jamais ça Donna, s'il te plait » il la supplie avec beaucoup de tendresse. « Tu vas attraper un rhume ou pire quelqu'un aurait pu… -» Il commence à peine à expliquer avant qu'elle l'arrête, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le bisou est lent, tendre, et les mains de Donna caressent le torse nu d'Harvey, pendant que ses mains la tienne par la taille.

« Donna » murmure-t-il entre les bisous, « on a bu trop d'alcool…tu vas le regretter » .

Elle arrête, le regardant dans les yeux. « Je vais le regretter, ou tu vas le regretter ? » demande-t-ekke, avant de sentir ses mains la tenir avec plus de possession.

Il chuchote « Je ne regretterais jamais ca ». Une de ses mains caresse son dos.

« Alors tais-toi et donne moi le Spécial Specter » dit-elle avec un sourire, qu'il couvre rapidement par ses lèvres. Il lui mordille la lèvre, avant de laisse un chemin de bisous de sa bouche vers son oreille. « Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom » il lui dit, et elle ressent une chaleur inexplicable entre ses jambes.

Les doigts de Harvey trouvent la braguette de sa robe, et la déshabille d'un seul geste. Il prend un pas en arrière, admirant Donna en lingerie noire sexy, ne portant qu'un chapeau sur la tête. Elle s'approche de lui, enlève le chapeau de sa tête et le met sur celle d'Harvey, avant que ses lèvres attaquent les siennes. Elle l'embrasse avec une passion de douze ans de retenue, lui ouvrant la bouche pour faire passer sa langue. La langue d'Harvey glisse contre la sienne, et Harvey serre les poings dans ses cheveux, et mordille son cou, laissant une trace.

« Putain Harvey » chuchote Donna, ressentant son érection contre elle. Ses mains caressent son torse, et glissent vers l'élastique de son pantalon, le taquinant avec.

« Donna… »

« Patience » chuchote-t-elle avec séduction dans son oreille, avant de la mordre. Ses longs doigts caressent son pénis à travers son pantalon, le simple geste l'excitant encore plus. Harvey continue à lui embrasser le cou, avant de glisser les bandes de son soutien avec les dents. Il plonge sa tête entre ses seins, et elle plie son corps vers lui, laissant un gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche. Il tire sur un des mamelons, tout en aspirant le second, et elle glisse sa main dans ses cheveux, ses gémissements exprimant le plaisir qu'elle ressent

Elle guide ses lèvres vers les siennes, avant de glisser sa main sous son pantalon, ses doigts se fermant sur lui. Il gémit.

« Donna ». Il répète son prénom pendant qu'elle le caresse de haut en bas.

Il glisse son pantalon par terre, avant de la ramener vers lui, et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle croise ses pieds derrière sa taille, et il la guide vers son lit, sa bouche ne laissant pas la sienne.

Il la jette sur son lit, et elle le regarde grimper vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-elle, voyant le regard dans ses yeux.

« Je veux te faire plaisir » dit-il, gravitant au dessus d'elle. Il embrasse ses lèvres, avant de laisser des bisous de son cou vers son ventre. La main de Donna jette le chapeau et caresse ses cheveux, pendant qu'il la taquine par de petits bisous sur la ligne de son string. Ses doigts la caresse au-dessus du string.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui dire « T'es excitée hein ? ». Il a un grand sourire malin au visage, remarquant combien elle est mouillée. Il continue à lui caresser le clitoris, avant de la débarrasser de son string. Il ajuste sa tête entre ses jambes, lui jette un sourire avec un clin d'œil, avant de commencer son Spécial Specter.

Il caresse son sexe avec sa langue, le mouvement seul faisant son corps trembler. Il alterne entre bisous et lèchements, aidé par sa main.

« Harvey » commence à supplier Donna, son corps tremblant encore plus, ses mains dans ses cheveux le poussant vers elle.

« Mot magique » dit-il, un ton d'amusement dans sa voix.

« S'il-te-plait » dit-elle, à bout de souffle. C'est tout ce qu'il entend avant de la dévorer, glissant un doigt dans son vagin.

Elle crie son nom alors qu'elle sent son corps en spasmes.

Elle le ramène vers elle, ses lèvres mouillées sur les siennes, sa main attrapant son pénis. Elle lui dit « Je te veux en moi – maintenant ».

Il prend ses mains dans les siennes, leurs doigts se lassent, et les fixes au-dessus de sa tête, glissant son pénis en elle. Elle gémit, et il commence à bouger en va et viens, avant d'accélérer le rythme, ses yeux fixés sur la beauté de Donna.

« Putain Donna » dit-il, alors qu'elle crie son nom.

Le rythme s'accélère encore plus, avant que Donna arrive à son orgasme, immédiatement suivie par. Il tombe proche d'elle, sa bouche cherchant la sienne. Il l'embrasse une et deux fois, avant de lui caresser les cheveux, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime » dit-il, sa main posée sur son ventre.

« On va voir combien tu vas m'aimer plus quand JE te fais plaisir » dit-elle, indiquant son pénis.

« C'est pour ca que je t'aime – tu me comprends ».Il rit dans son cou, répétant ses propres mots

« Dix minutes ? » demande Donna, et il lui jette un regard offusqué. « Je suis prêt maintenant » dit-il.

« Ah oui, je suis certaine que tu l'es » se moque Donna.

« Dix minutes » répète Harvey, avant de l'embrasser.

Elle entend un petit ronflement deux minutes plus tard, et ressent sa main se serrer contre sa taille.

 _N.B : Le Français n'est pas ma première langue !_


End file.
